Rede de Sedução
by N.Peneloupi
Summary: Bella viveu 18 anos em um convento.Sua existência é um total marasmo que parece sem fim. Isso até o dia em que o conde Edward Alexei Cullen, homem de grandes segredos, chega em sua vida disposto a virá-la de cabeça para baixo.
1. Chapter 1

**_Twilight nao me pertence ....._**

_**Sinopse**: Bella é uma garota Aristocrata que passou dez de seus dezoito anos em um colégio de freiras, sendo freqüentemente esquecida por seu pai, Sir Charlie. Sua Existência de um total de marasmo é que parece sem fim. Isso até o dia em que o conde Alexei Edward Cullen, Homem de grandes segredos, chega em sua vida disposto virá a-la de cabeça para baixo._

**_Atenção:_**

_- Esta fic não é de minha autoria, embora eu altere e adicione algumas coisas. Foi Jane H. adptou que essa fic de um livro de Penny Jordan! Ah historia é ótima e muito HOT_

_- Achar quem quiser uma Jane .. tá aqui o perfil dela do orkut os asteriscos tirem só -_

_http: * / / www orkut .* .* .* com br / Main # * Perfil? uid =* 10384100298421544202

* * *

_

**_CAPÍTULO I - "A GAROTA INGLESA"_**

_"Se pelo menos alguma coisa acontecesse ...", Isabella desejou com rebeldia arrastando os tênis sujos pelo caminho de terra que havia tomado com a intenção de fugir à aula de tênis._

_Através da Cerca viva rodeava, quadras como que, podia ouvir o ruído quase soporífero da bola contra uma raquete. Um barulho tão normal que nem precisou olhar para saber que era Lauren Mallory quem estava jogando. Lauren era, de longe, a melhor tenista do Convento._

_"E está muito, muito acima de mim", Isabella admitiu para si mesma com ar sonhador, inclinado a cabeça de cabelos longos e castanho - achocolatados para seguir o vôo irregular de Uma Abelha._

_Seus cabelos eram Amolação outra. Odiava o fato de Serem tão longos e lisos, mas, toda vez que pedia para corta-los, a Irmã Maria lhe dizia que não era esse o desejo de seu pai. E as irmãs conheciam bem melhor do que ela os desejos de seu pai. Fazia anos que o mesmo nem via. Às vezes chegava a pensar, cheia de pânico, que ele pretendia deixa-la no convento pelo resto das vida. Várias de suas colegas de classe já haviam partido, algumas escolas para terminar sua educação em finas e exclusivas, outras para REALIZAREM cuidadosamente casamentos arranjados por suas famílias._

_Isabel estremeceu de repente, olhando apreensiva por cima do ombro. Mas ninguém viera perturbar Paz dos Jardins fazer um claustro, o lugar para onde fugia, sempre que se sentia deprimida._

_Como seria ter um lar e uma família? Quando criança, fantasiava muito a esse respeito, imaginando que seu pai chegaria acompanhado de uma mulher risonha e carinhosa, que lhe diria que seu maior sonho sempre fora ter uma filha. Só que seu pai nunca se Casara de novo, e sua própria mãe, que morrera quando ela estava com dois anos de idade, não era mais que uma vaga lembrança. A intensidade do sol espanhol, brilhando no céu de um azul - cobalto, avisou Isabella de sua paz que logo chegaria ao fim. A aula de tênis estava para terminar, e ela teria que se juntar às outras para o almoço - uma refeição frugal mas servida com todo o cuidado refeitório não, como era chamada a sala de jantar da escola._

_O Convento uma escola não era apenas no sentido comum da palavra. Mesmo Bella, como gostava de ser chamada pelas companheiras, limitados com seus conhecimentos do mundo, sabia disso. A maioria Dias garotas vinha de famílias ricas e aristocráticas, que mandavam suas filhas para o Santa Cecília sabendo o que e regime duro de atitudes morais como extremamente Severas DAS MOÇAS produziam Freiras do tipo que os franceses chamam bien élevée._

_Mesmo com toda sua ingenuidade, Bella estava Ciente de que um mundo muito diferente dos muros existia Do outro lado do Convento. Embora não tivesse nenhuma amiga especial na escola, era uma garota popular, se bem que um pouco distante. E pelas conversas com as colegas que Passavam as férias em casa ou viajando, deduzira que o mundo lá fora não era como diziam bem como das Freiras._

_Apenas seis semanas antes, Angela, uma bela morena sul-americana, voltara das férias de Páscoa com os olhos brilhando, a boca suavizada por uma emoção que provocara um estranho arrepio nenhum corpo de Bella, enquanto ouvia um descrever os sentimentos que nutria pelo rapaz que conhecera enquanto estava em casa._

_- Mas meus pais acham que não servem para mim Ben - acrescentaria Angie infeliz num tom -, e eu sei que tem razão. Meu casamento com um dos meus primos já está combinando há anos ..._

_Era esse o destino de Angela. Mas qual seria o dela, Bella? Fizera dezoito anos há duas semana - um acontecimento totalmente ignorado por seu pai - e não poderia continuar sem convento para sempre. Pelo menos, uma Maioria DOAS garotas sabia que o as suas famílias para elas tinham em mente. Desde o fato de ser uma escola única na inglesa, o seu caso já era pouco comum. As outras eram todas espanholas ou latino-americana, com umas poucas italianas e francesas no meio, o que às vezes fazia com que se sentisse uma estranha não Convento apesar de estar lá desde os oito anos de idade._

_Quando o sino tocou para o almoço, Isabel levantou-se com um suspiro, examinando o uniforme, atrás de manchas de sujeira. Limpeza era uma coisa melhor, na opinião das Freiras, depois do temor a Deus. E Bella, com seus cabelos compridos e pernas torneadas, com freqüência merecia uma desaprovação das irmãs, por sua falta de jeito._

_Recentemente, no entanto, mudar seu corpo começara um. Suas pernas continuavam tão longas quanto antes, mas sua magreza já não era tanta. Os seios haviam tomado uma forma bem provocante, ea cintura era tão fina que o uniforme, justo na parte de cima, com um saco Pendia sobre o resto do corpo. Alice Brandon, uma garota italiana que fora expulsa do convento por conduta escandalosa, dissera uma vez que Bella estava ficando com uma aparência "incrivelmente sexy". Mas Alice sempre gostara de brincar, e além disso, Bella não era tão ingênua um ponto não saber que era incrivelmente sexy que uma coisa como última Freiras Fossem desejavam que suas alunas._

_Com uma expressão pensativa nos olhos azul-cinzentos, Bella tomou o caminho do refeitório. Sexo era algo a ser discutido nos dormitórios Noite, A, abafados em excitados e Sussurros. Ela, Vivendo sempre no convento, só conhecia desse assunto O que as freiras ensinavam nas aulas de Biologia, eo que deduzia das confidências das outras garotas._

_Pelas suas leituras, aprendera que havia um estado de êxtase que duas pessoas juntas Alcançar Podiam. Mas não entendia como esse êxtase podia estar relacionado com os fatos Desagradaveis da procriação, descritos pelas irmãs, com ou desajeitadas como carícias experimentadas por suas colegas. Aquele francês era um "dia", o que significa que só uma conversa em francês seria permitida. No entanto, Bella não tinha dificuldades nessa língua. Na verdade, falava, com fluência, German, espanhol, francês e italiano, e estava aprendendo russo. No fundo de sua mente alimentava a idéia de arrumar um emprego em que pudesse usar sua CAPACIDADE PARA línguas, quando saísse do convento. Talvez conseguisse fazer um curso de secretariado. Costumava se sair bem em suas lições mas como era norma fazer submétrico não Convento como alunas aos exames convencionais, não tinha Meios de Julgas Próprias suas habilidades._

_O almoço foi uma refeição moderada de sempre, se bem que com os alimentos preparados cuidadosamente e servidos de modo atraente._

_- Que delícia saber que as férias de verão estão para começar - exclamou a moça ao lado de Bella - Meus pais Tem uma villa em Capri e vamos para lá.  
Era uma garota de boa índole, que conhecia desde que ambas Bella tinha catorze anos de idade, e que embaraçada mordeu os lábios, assim que acabou de falar, pois não queria ferir os sentimentos da amiga. Muitas colegas já haviam convidado para passar Bella como férias com elas, mas seu pai sempre lhe negara permissão._

_- Até parece que ele quer você Manter trancada dentro desses muros o resto da vida - uma delas tinha comentado com rebeldia ao Receber uma dessas recusas._

_Sorria Bella, mas não pudera Evitar uma pontinha de medo se instalasse no fundo de seu coração._

_Agora, no entanto, estava com dezoito anos e era dona de sua vida. Ou não? Pois, embora tivesse Condições de escolher menus com facilidade para jantares de cinqüenta ou mais convidados, soubesse exatamente que tipo de vinho servir cada prato com e como lidar com uma criadagem numerosa, não tinha a menor idéia de como se cuidar num mundo que lhe poderia Parecer assustador, ou até mais hostil, DEPOIS DA VIDA protegida do Convento._

_Bella podia ser ingênua, mas não era tola. O convento tinha uma ótima biblioteca, da qual ela fizera muito uso, mas seu grande conhecimento do passado não servia de compensação para sua falta de conhecimento do presente. Jornais, a não ser religiosos, não eram permitidos. O Convento e ao possuía televisão, como garotas eram proibidas de terem rádios. Até pouco tempo atrás isso nunca um aborrecera, mas ultimamente ..._

_Bella franziu a testa, tentando encontrar uma causa de sua recente insatisfação, da inquietude estranha que vinha Preenchendo seus dias._

_- Isabella? Bella, você está sonhando de novo!_

_A voz Exasperada da Irmã Catarina tirou-a de seus pensamentos, fazendo-a corar, com ar de culpa. A Madre Superiora que você ver - Continuou uma irmã, observando - bondade COM UM - Vá logo, minha filha. Não esperando a deixe._

_Deixar a Madre Superiora esperando? Isso era algo que jamais lhe passaria pela cabeça. Em toda a sai vida escolar, não estivera na presença daquela senhora não mais que meia dúzia de vezes, e se coração disparou, enquanto TENTAVA adivinhar por que fora chamada agora. Não podia ser porque seu pai lhe recusara permissão para passar as férias com outra amiga, pois esse ano nem se dera ao trabalho de pedir-lhe._

_A Reverenda madre era uma mulher pequena, quase vinte centímetros mais baixa que ela. Mas possuía tamanha presença, que Bella é que se sentiu intimidada._

_- Sente-se, minha filha - uma religiosa mandou um sorriso com. Estava na direção do convento um quase trinta anos e conhecia suas alunas melhor do que elas conheciam Nas Nas Nas mesmas se._

_Isabella era uma aluna inglesa única. E a princípio uma Madre Superiora SE OS assustara com desejos do seu pai. A menina Deveria ser guardada de um modo que ela não recomendaria nem para uma noviça. A Reverenda madre não era uma romântica - acreditava firmemente que todos Aqueles que queriam abandonar o mundo exterior Deveriam antes prova-lo. No entanto, embora o que deplorasse Julgava ser uma falta de amor de Sir Charlie pela filha única, criara Isabella como ele lhe pedira, a não ser por uma ou duas exceções. Esclarecidos Nesses tempos, não era sábio nem prático Manter as garotas na ignorância que não se referia um assuntos sexuais. A Madre Superiora um pertencia uma geração em que era uma ignorância tal norma, na Espanha._

_Nos dias atuais, porém, era praticamente impossível Manter mentalmente Inocentes garotas de famílias ricas e tão poderosas quanto as de suas alunas. Na verdade, ela mesma tivera que enfrentas uma oposição considerável os OS Introduzir os ao currículo não educação sexual. E o que sabia de Sir Charlie fazia com que encarasse, com um certo cinismo, uma Duplicidade de valores que regiam o mundo._

_Sir Charlie não entrara em contato com ela antes do décimo oitavo aniversário de Isabella, como esperava. A maioria das alunas deixava o convento aos dezessete anos, ea madre lamentava o fato de que Isabella, uma de suas garotas mais brilhantes, jamais iria para uma universidade. Em Sai opinião pessoal, Isabella seria bem mais feliz, na vida que o pai planejara para ela, se fosse menos inteligente._

_Com um olhar cheio de simpatia, a Reverenda Madre examinou a garota à sua frente. Numa escola que abrigava principalmente alunas da raça latina, uma beleza de Isabella era única. Sua estrutura óssea também era diferente da das outras garotas denunciando, com sua fragilidade e delicadeza, sua ascendência anglo-Saxa._

_- Não precisa ficar tão preocupada, Isabella. Tenho boas notícias. Seu pai está na França e resolveu QUE VOCÊ DEVE nos deixar. Um amigo dele, o conde Cullen, virá busca-la amanhã._

_A Madre Superiora baixou os olhos para os papéis que ocupavam suas Escrivaninha, Ciente do caos emocional que tomara conta de sua aluna. Ela gostaria que Isabella fosse menos vulnerável, capable mas de Enfrentar o mundo lá fora, mas seu papel não era questionar os desejos das famílias de suas alunas. Sir Charlie deixara claro que não queria que Isabella se "contaminasse" com o mundo exterior. Um estranho desejo para que um homem ... Severamente, madre afastou um pouco o pensamento da cabeça caridoso, voltando a atenção para a garota à sua frente._

_- Eu sei que isso é uma surpresa para você, Isabella. Na verdade, eu teria preferido que seu pai nos desse um aviso, mas você já está com dezoito anos e é hora de assumir seu lugar mundo não. Lembre-se, no entanto, de que sempre estaremos aqui, se um dia precisar de nós. - Era algo que sempre dizia às meninas quando elas partiam, mas um forte instinto lhe dava um Convicção de que Isabella tinha mais chance de precisar da proteção oferecida pelo convento que qualquer outra de suas alunas._

_Como num transe, Bella voltou para o quarto. Aos dezesseis anos, enquanto deixavam o dormitório com garotas e Passavam para um quarto menos, que três colegas partilhavam com. As companheiras de Bella tinham saído do convento no e Natal, desde então, ela ficara sozinha. Não que se importasse. Solidão aprendera algo que apreciar uma época, vivendo numa comunidade como aquela. Mas acontecera, afinal. Seu pai mandara busca-la!_

_No quarto, Bella deixou-se cair na cama estreita. Estranho ... Desejara tanto que aquilo acontecesse e agora se sentia vazia, quase apavorada. E, embora não fosse religiosa, viu-se rezando em silêncio, com medo do mundo que encontraria fora do convento._

_Depois do jantar, Irmã Teresa mandou-a subir para arrumar as malas. Seu pai tivera o cuidado de lhe mandar um jogo de malas caro, sem dúvida que prevendo como ela que trouxeram com, dez anos atrás, deviam ter se estragado. Era uma pena que ele não tivesse pensando também em lhe mandar roupas. Além de uniforme, não tinha nada._

_Durante o período livre que tinham como garotas, antes de ir para a cama, Bella se viu relutando em anunciar sua partida. Era inteligente o bastante para saber que muitas colegas sentiam pena dela, e não queriam que descobrisse que não era seu pai quem viria busca-la, e sim um amigo dele.  
"Papai Deve estar muito ocupado", raciocinou com lealdade._

_Muitos Sir Charlie tinha negócios, sendo o mais importante uma pequena Participação no Banco Internacional dos Newton, Cujo Centro de Operações ficava em Paris. Várias vezes lhe escrevera ele, falando do poder e do orgulho dos Newton, e de novo ela estremeceu, assustada com a idéia de Enfrentar o mundo exterior. Que espírito de contradição o seu! Naquela mesma manhã estava louca para escapar do convento, e agora ... Hesitava Agora, cheia de nervosismo, confusa e alarmada com suas reações Próprias._

_Só depois do café da manhã uma madre superiora mandou chamar Bella. Ela mal Conseguirá tocar em seu café, fugindo em seguida os jardins para fazer convento, onde se pusera um caminhar de uma ponta para outra, tentando dominar o nervosismo. Certamente o conde, que devia estar hospedado em Sevilha, uma cidade mais próxima, demorado tomaria um café, sem desconfiar ou se importar com sua tensão Crescente._

_Mesmo sem tê-lo visto, Bella já não gostava do Conde, o ridículo que na certa época, pois o que estava fazendo era Transferir o ressentimento que sentia pelo pai, não por ele ter ido busca-la._

_Bella atravessava o jardim pela terceira vez em quando uma Irmã Teresa veio apressada em sua direção, muito excitada._

_- Bella, ma petite... A Madre Superiora que você ver._

_Irmã Teresa era uma jovem e mais amigável das freias. Ensinava francês e muitas vezes resvalava para essa língua, mas automatically Bella respondeu-lhe em francês. Enquanto uma seguia em direção ao escritório da Madre Superiora, estava ciente de que uma cor em suas faces não tinha nada a ver com o calor do sol._

_Como antes, parou e bateu a porta, ouvindo o murmúrio suave da voz da religiosa eo tom mais grave e másculo da pessoa que estava com ela. Quando entrou, Fitou-a com um sorriso tranqüilizador._

_- Minha filha Isabella, quero que conheça Monsieur Le Comte, Que veio busca-la em nome de seu pai._

_Teimosamente, Bella evitou olhar na direção do Conde até o último momento, e arregalou os olhos surpresa, quando afinal o Fitou. Aquele homem era completamente diferente da imagem que fizera de um amigo de seu pai. Em primeiro lugar, era muito mais jovem. Devia ter vinte e tantos anos. Bem mais velho do que ela, mas muito, muito mais jovem que seu pai. Além disso ..._

_Sentindo-se como uma pessoa subitamente privada de ar, Bella obrigou-se a olhar de novo para um homem que o observava. Seria por estar acostumada apenas com feições femininas que uma virilidade do rosto de malares salientes e queixo duro lhe causara tanto impacto?_

_Com uma expressão quase atordoada, Continuou a fita-lo. Olhos verdes, perigosos, Olhos de predador, estudaram-na com vários frieza por segundos, prendendo seu olhar com uma força que lhe causou uma impressão de estar se afogando num mar cor de esmeralda._

_Apelando para todo o seu auto controle, Bella tentou estuda-lo com a mesma objetividade que ele uSara, embora ainda estivesse corada pela percepção do que aquele homem, deliberado e cinicamente, despira-a de todas as roupas enquanto examinava uma. E na presença da Madre Superiora! Jamais poderia mostrar tanto savoir-faire mas, mesmo assim, fez uma valente tentativa de Analisar o rosto de estrutura óssea definida tão bem, surpreendendo-se ao ver que ele lhe parecia vagamente familiar. A boca masculina curvou-se sardonicamente, como se ele tivesse ciência de estar sendo mentalmente rejeitado por ela, acobreados e os cabelos desalinhados e roçaram-lhe o colarinho da camisa, quando dobrou o braço para consultar, com ar indolente, O Relógio de Ouro Pulso nenhum que trazia._

_- Lembre-se de nós minha filha, se algum dia precisar de ajuda._

_Ela usou o italiano e Bella respondeu da mesma forma, sobressaltando quando o homem alto e elegante, um seu lado, comentou cinicamente na mesma língua:_

_- Vamos torcer para que a vida com um fim de concentrar tanta bondade que ela nunca precisa de um refúgio, Reverenda Madre. - Abriu a porta, pousando uma das mãos de dedos longos e brancos no ombro de Bella e empurrando-a para fora gentilmente, o que não a impediu de ter uma sensação de que sua pele queimava sob o toque inesperado._

_No pátio externo, um Volvo prateado de linhas esportivas e aerodinâmicas brilhava a luz do sol. "Um meio de transporte digno deste homem distinto, quase ameaçador", Bella pensou, estremecendo por Reconhecer, por instinto, o poder eo perigo presente em ambos._

_Sua mala foi Colocada sem porta-malas de passageiros ea porta aberta para que entrasse. Sobrancelhas espessas ergueram-se num gesto irônico, enquanto ele perguntava com voz arrastada:_

_- Não tinha outra coisa para vestir? Ou a Reverenda Madre queria me fazer lembrar que não é você?_

_Sem entender direito o motivo da última frase, Bella respondeu-lhe friamente que não tinha outras roupas._

_- Nenhuma? Seu pai não é um pobre homem._

_- Meu pai ... Meu pai não gosta de desperdícios - Tentando não reparar como modo nenhum as calças escuras desenhavam-lhe as coxas enquanto ele se sentava no banco de motorista, Bella cruzou as mãos no colo. Sentia-se tensa e pouco à vontade._

_- E você acha um desperdício gastar dinheiro com roupas? Você não pode passar o resto da vida com um uniforme que só servem para realçar o fato de que já passou da hora de troca-lo por algo mais ... Feitos Feminino - Ele lançou um olhar significativo para o tecido bem retesado sobre os seios._

_Corou Bella. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava detestando aquela situação, sentia-se estranhamente com ela excitada._

_- Prenda o seu cinto de segurança. Assim ... - Inclinando-se, o conde Rocou com o braço uma forma arredondada que Seus Olhos segundos atrás haviam examinado.  
Uma verdadeira corrente elétrica percorreu Bella da cabeça aos pés, fazendo-a encolher e enrijecer-se no banco, enquanto ele prendia seu cinto, aparentemente sem perceber os efeitos causados por aquele contato físico momentâneo._

_Prendendo seu próprio cinto, o conde deu a partida no carro, eo rugido do motor abafou as batidas apressadas do coração de Bella. Ela TENTAVA valentemente não ceder à desolação de deixar para trás a vida que sempre conhecera._

_- Não posso levar você até a França, nessas roupas - O comentou Conde, alguns quilômetros depois de - Não quero ser preso por seqüestrar uma criança._

_- Meu pai DEVE ter se esquecido de que cresci - Bella procurou explicar, infeliz. - Nunca precisei de outras roupas que, já ..._

_- Já que seu pai nunca permitiu que você saísse do convento. É, eu sei disso. - Por um instante ele voltou a atenção para Bella, que Corou novamente. - Mas agora você está fora de lá e, como falhas de seu pai poderão ser remediadas._

_Bella Fitou-o, surpreendendo uma frieza tão Amarga Naqueles olhos verdes, que todo o seu corpo enrijeceu de alarme e tensão. Depois disso, o conde Cullen e não falou mais, embora tivesse lhe muitas perguntas a fazer, o silêncio dele ea atmosfera pesada dentro do carro impediram-na de se manifestar. No entanto, logo a curiosidade venceu-a. Ela aproveitou uma situação para fitá-lo disfarçadamente, estudando-lhe o perfil bonito e arrogante, uma forma das fortes mão e tão alvas quanto como o volante manejavam suas._

_Seria a pele dele todinha daquela cor?_

_A indiscrição desse pensamento chocou-a, fazendo com que corasse e depressa tirasse os olhos das pernas do Conde. O modo como os músculos se contraíam dele, cada vez que mudava uma marcha, tinha feito com que se lembrasse dos desenhos que vira nos livros da biblioteca do convento. Na ocasião, achara que os artistas haviam exagerado uma forma dos corpos masculinos, mas o homem ao seu lado poderia ter servido de modelos para as enguias. Ainda assim, havia nele um ar indefinível e estranho, que sugeria outra cultura, não Inteiramente latina. Havia algo no rosto dele que puxava por sua memória._

_Dentro de meia hora, ELES ESTAVAM em Sevilha. A cidade não era estranha Inteiramente para Bella, um em que visitará várias Ocasiões com uma escola, mas ela nunca estivera na estreita ruazinha, butiques elegantes de cheia, onde o conde estacionou o carro. Mais uma vez, Bella se Encolheu quando ele se inclinou para ajuda-la a tirar o cinto, fazendo com que ele não conseguisse Evitar o comentário irônico:_

_- Então, até mesmo a inocência tem uma certa percepção. Foi com as boas freiras que você aprendeu um Evitar os homens, ma petite, ou isso vem de um instinto que vai muito além de qualquer ensinamento?_

_Embaraçada e zangada por ele enquanto Zombar de sua ingenuidade, deliberadamente, um Tornava-Consciente da virilidade que parecia emanar por todo os poros, Bella levou a mão à porta do carro, estremecendo de alívio ao vê-la se abrir._

_Muitos olhares curiosos ergueram-se para as enguias, enquanto o conde um Levava pela calçada. Bella Não Pode Conter uma expressão de desagrado ao se ver refletida nenhum vidro da vitrine de uma das lojas, com os cabelos puxados para trás eo corpo uniforme apertado num pequeno demais para seu tamanho._

_A loja era pequena em que entraram, mas tão imbuída de uma atmosfera de riqueza e elegância que ela se sentiu intimidada. A mulher que apareceu para servi-los examinou-a com um ar de desdém altivo, que mudou de imediato para uma gentileza quase servil quando o conde se adiantou, dirigindo-lhe um espanhol num ela tão perfeito quanto o italiano que não uSara Convento._

_Ao ouvir a palavra "enxoval", Bella abriu a boca para protestar, mas foi silenciada pelo olhar do Conde, que em francês lhe disse:_

_- Só estou fazendo a vontade de seu pai, por isso faça o favor de protestar não._

_Terminando de dar as instrucoes NECESSÁRIAS à vendedora, ele comunicou que Bella iria sair para cuidar de alguns negócios, mas que estaria de volta dentro de duas horas._

_- Seus cabelos também PRECISAM de uma melhora - Acrescentou ainda, antes de sair - Vou ver se madame pode recomendar um bom profissional._

_- Faz tempo que quero corta-los, mas ..._

_-Corta-los: Meu Deus, isso seria um crime! Ninguém lhe disse inocente minha, que na sua noite de núpcias seu marido vai querer vê-la coberta apensas por esse véu achocolatado? - E, sem ligar para uma cor que surgiu no rosto dela, o conde Cullen jogou-lhe os cabelos para trás, num gesto despreocupado._

_Sua noite de núpcias! Bella ainda revirava essas palavras em sua mente, quando ele deixou a loja. Estranhamente, nunca pensara em casamento muito. Gostaria de ter filhos e podia imagina-los com facilidade, saudáveis e gorduchos ... Mas um marido? Estremeceu, de repente. Por que seu pai mandara aquele estranho para pegá-la? Por que Ele não viera pessoalmente?_

_Duas horas depois, Bella olhava, espantada, para uma pilha de roupa que havia separado madame: com conjuntos esportivos, suaves em tons de cinza e lilás, para combinar com seus olhos, vestidos, roupas de baixo no mais fino crepe da China, enfeitadas borboletas bordadas em cinza e prata, tão finas e delicadas que ela Corou ao experimentá-las, imaginando uma desaprovação das Freiras._

_Um cara que madame fizera ao ver seu uniforme e roupas simples de baixo impediu de tentar vesti-las de novo. Algo dentro dela protestava contra usar coisas pagas por outro homem que não fosse seu pai. Mas, pensando que ele, no fim, terminaria por reembolsar o conde, que permitiu um com cobrissem Aqueles pedacinhos macios de seda que delineavam suas curvas de forma tão sedutora e sensual._

_Ela quase protestou quando madame lhe estendeu as meias de seda, só se calando por ter medo de sofrer sua reação e denunciada uma zombaria do homem que seu pai apontara como seu guardião temporário. Sem consulta-la, uma mulher lhe entregou um em seguida, três peças de seda cinza, com tons de lilás e branco debruado em na barra e nas mangas do casaquinho. A era solta blusa abotoada ns costas por uma fileira de botõezinhos, ea saia de pregas um pouco acima dos joelhos realçava seus quadris bem-feitos e as belas pernas._

_Colocando o casaco, Bella examinou-se no espelho, surpreendendo-se com uma imagem que viu. Da Bella antiga só Reconheceu o rosto pequeno e triangular. O ar desajeitado eo corpo da garota haviam desaparecido por completo, ea criatura que retribuía seu olhar era elegante e esbelta, com olhos incrivelmente distinta de chocolate e um lindo, QUE OS toneladas fazer pareciam refletir vestido que usava._

_Agora disse - -, vamos cuidar dos cabelos e do rosto. Há um bom salão aqui perto. Vou mandar minha assistente levá-la até lá e esperar que termine Rafael, para trazê-la de volta._

_Bella achou Rafael e sua equipe tão assustadores quanto temia, mas, para sua surpresa, ele concordou com uma opinião do Conde, de que cortar sues cabelos seria um crime._

_-- Oui, seus cabelos estão cheio de pontas, mas espere até vê-los bem condicionados e Aparados. Não é bom amarra-los faz com você - Rafael Declarou, olhando com censura para o elástico que ela usava para Manter os cabelos longe do rosto - E a sua pele! Nunca um hidratante E.U.A.?_

_Bella não teve coragem de lhe contar que como Freiras pregavam apenas o uso de sabonete e convento sem água, proibindo expressamente o uso de Maquilagem, embora algumas garotas se pintassem às escondidas com os cosméticos que traziam de casa._

_Seus cabelos foram lavados, condicionados e Aparados Rafael antes que se desse por satisfeito ea passasse às mãos de uma garota bonita, que se apresentou como Ana. A garota não escondeu a surpresa quando Bella lhe garantiu que não sabia nada sobre cosméticos. Sem dar vazão A sua curiosidade, no entanto, mostrou além-lhe, com cuidado e paciência, como tirar o melhor partido de suas feições, dizendo-lhe que tinha a sorte de um Possuir tipo que sobreviveria à simples beleza juvenil, de olhos Lindíssimos ._

_Depois de um longo tempo limpando e pintando seu rosto, Ana virou-a de frente para o espelho, e Bella, que já estava com medo de acabar com cara de boneca, contem Não pode uma exclamação de prazer e admiração ao ver se. Um leve tom rosa coloria seus malares, realçando-lhe em formato coração em fazer o rosto, seus olhos tinham um ar de misterioso, parecendo maiores e mais marcantes do que se lembrava, e sua boca era uma curva deliciosamente Rosada, junto à sua pele cor de creme claro._

_Enquanto ela se acostumava com sua nova imagem, Ana anotou num caderninho todos os núcleos e Cosméticos haviam usado que, entregando-lhe uma Bella numa linda caixa ornamentadas._

_De volta a Rafael para secar os cabelos, Bella ficou fascinada ao observar as ondas brilhantes que ele fez surgir nos fios sedosos e longos. Sempre pensara que seus cabelos lisos irremediavelmente Fossem, mas agora ele parecia emoldurar seu rosto, cascateando-lhe pelos ombros._

_Dez minutos depois, esperando na loja de madame, com as roupas novas embaladas em caixas pretas de letras douradas, Bella sentiu aumentar seu nervosismo. Mas os hábitos não Adquiridos Estavam Convento já muito arraigados para que se tornasse inquieta ou manifestasse, de qualquer modo, sua ansiedade interna. Aparentemente, composta e estava tão calma, deixa um ponto já que madame de-la de lado como uma criança tola e ingênua, teve que rever sua opinião. Dizendo a si mesma que sabia Reconhecer uma garota bem-criada, ela amoleceu o bastante para Assegurar uma Bella que o Conde não a deixaria esperando por muito tempo._

_Nem bem a mulher acabou de falar, a porta se abriu eo conde entrou, não dando o menor sinal de estar fora do lugar naquele ambiente completamente feminino, como Bella estava. Na certa estava acostumando a comprar roupas para as amantes._

_Apesar de ingênua sob muitos pontos de vista, Bella sabia dos relacionamentos mantidos por homens como o conde Cullen. Homens, ricos e sofisticados, que Podiam se dar ao luxo de pagar por seu prazer e, mais tarde, quando se cansavam de seus Brinquedos, Coloca-los de lado, sem ligar a mínima para a dor que pudessem causar._

_A madre superiora na certa ficaria chocada se soubesse o quanto já era uma grande antipatia que sentia pelo conde. Bella refletia sobre isso, inconsciente do quadro que oferecia enquanto esperava, imóvel e hesitante. Pálida e com ares de fragilidade extrema, deu ao homem um que observava uma impressão de que quebraria uma entre as mãos, se tentasse um Tocá-la._

_Ela servia um seus propósitos bem melhor do que ele esperava. Sir Charlie era um homem muito inteligente. Com uma isca tão tentadora, não era de admirar que tivesse tanta certeza de conseguir convencer Newton. Uma noiva inocente e pura para uma grande esperança da Casa de Newton. Uma mulher Dar Uma Luz para os filhos que herdariam um dia esse nome. Uma criança intocada pelo homem ou pela corrupção do mundo que ele adotará como seu. Enfim, uma linda ingênua._

_O conde olhou-a, sabendo o que planejava para ela, sem compaixão ou segundos pensamentos. E Bella, que o fitava, percebeu onde de repente vira um rosto como o dele - Numa ilustração dos rapazes que formavam a guarda imperial do Czar Alexandre, na época das guerras napoleônicas. Entre eles haviam alguns com a mesma estrutura óssea, arrogantes orgulhosamente, desdenhosos altivamente, perigosamente selvagens, apesar do verniz de civilização que ostentavam._

_-E então, Isabella, vamos?_

_O tom que ele usou foi tão mundano e calmo, que por um instante ela pensou que outra pessoa havia falado. Mas não. O Conde Cullen segurava à porta aberta para que saísse, e lá fora o motor que roncava Volvo deles à espera, enquanto madame se Despedia obsequioso com um sorriso._

_Na calçada, hesitou Bella. O conde abriu a porta do carro para ela, deixando que se acomodasse sozinha, enquanto colocava as caixas sem porta-malas. E Depois, deu uma volta acomodou-se ao volante. Foi quando Bella, que já havia dado um jeito de prender o cinto de segurança impulsivamente, perguntou:_

_- O senhor ... o senhor tem sangue russo, conde?_

_Por um instante chegou a achar que ele não fosse responder. Sua pergunta fóruns impolida. As freiras tinham-na ensinado perguntas nunca FAZER UM pessoais a ninguém, mas sua curiosidade espontânea fóruns._

_- Um pouco - admitiu ele, voltando-se para Fita-la e fazendo-a imaginar que pensamentos se esconderiam por trás daqueles olhos verdes - Por quê?_

_Meio sem graça, ela lhe contou das ilustrações._

_-Então ... você está aprendendo russo? Na certa tem dom para línguas. Minha mãe era russa. Os pais dela Deixaram uma Rússia durante a Guerra Fria. Felizmente, dos que foram Tiveram sorte. Meu avô tinha enguias Investimentos em Paris e acostumados puderam viver em São Petersburgo. Mas foi o suficiente para que minha mãe fosse Considerada um bom partido para o meu pai eo título de Cullen._

_Bella franziu a testa, e explicar um Continuou ele:_

_- O nome Cullen é muito antigo. Vem antes da Revolução Francesa, mas eu creio que as freiras Devem ter lhe ensinado que o orgulho é um pecado, bem como uma vaidade. - Acrescentou com ar divertido._

_Isso fez Bella desconfiar de que havia adivinhado o quanto estava encantada com sua nova aparência._

_- Seria bom você tentar dormir um pouco, ma petite. Temos um longo caminho pela frente. Não quero parar antes de chegarmos um Cullen._

_- Cullen?_

_- Minha propriedade. - Ele olhou, depois sorriu, um. - É muito e vai gostar de lá._

_Mas o conde não mencionou nem o senhor Charlie quando se encontrariam. E responde ela se sabendo Manteve calada, por instinto, que seria inútil fazer-lhe perguntas a que ele não queria._

_- Tudo virá na hora certa, ma petite - ouviu-o murmurar, enquanto fechava os olhos e relaxar TENTAVA._

_Capaz Tinha a estranha sensação de que aquele homem era perfeitamente de ler seus pensamentos._


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight nao me pertence .....**

**Capítulo II **

Bella acordou várias horas depois, com o corpo dolorido, ter apesar do Conde o banco estava reclinado em que. Ele percebeu que ela estava acordada, pois diminuiu um pouco a alta velocidade do carro, enquanto se virava para Fita-la.

- Sente-se melhor, agora que um pouco dormiu?

Bella forçou um sorriso. Na verdade, estava pior do que nunca, com a cabeça doendo, uma leve sensação de náuseas, eo corpo rígido de tanto ficar na mesma posição.

- Não está bem? - O conde franziu a testa, examinando seu rosto pálido - O que há?

-Uma dor de cabeça, mas não é nada. Vai passar logo.

- Na certa em conseqüência de tanta excitação. Eu me esqueci que sua vida no convento não a preparou para uma agitação da vida real. - Lançou um olhar ao relógio - Acho melhor arranjarmos um lugar para passar uma noite e um amanhã continuarmos viagem. Quando eu disse que iríamos Diretamente para Cullen, não me lembrei de que você não está acostumada a viajar tanto quanto eu.

Bella sentiu vontade de protestar. Não queria ficar mais tempo com o Conde do que o absolutamente necessário.

- Não vou ataca-la, _ma petite_ - Continuou ele, num tom Zombeteiro. - As freiras Deviam nem que ter lhe ensinado sempre é bom olhar para um homem do jeito que você está olhando para mim. Seus olhos refletem todo o medo diante da caça e do caçador, Quando os fito, sinto-me um tentando transformar esse medo em realidade - Vendo-a estremecer, sorriu ele. - Você se assusta com até as sombras, Isabella. Tem mesmo tanto medo de mim?

Tanto gracejo Fez uma chama rebelde brilhar nos olhos da garota. Não era tão tola um ponto de ignorar que estava sendo deliberadamente provocada, e foi com o corpo e um ar tenso replicou que tempestuoso, cheia de desafio:

- Não tenho medo do senhor, conde.

- Cautelosa como uma gazela acuada por um leopardo! Diga-me quanto tempo faz que você não vê seu pai?

Grata pela mudança de assunto, Bella contou-lhe.

- Dois anos? - Repetiu ele, rolando os olhos.

- Meu pai tem muitos negócios, é difícil que POSSA me visitar e. .. E não é sempre que alguém pode me acompanhar durante as férias.

- Mas você já é uma moça. Fez alguns planos para o futuro?

Ele agora falava de maneira exata que esperava de um tão sofisticado Bella, ela e fez o possível para responder delicadamente, explicando que os estudos não Convento preparavam não como alunas para abraçar uma carreira.

- Além do casamento, não é? - O Conde Cullen comentou, amabilidade com - É isso que quer, _ma petite?_ Passar da sala de aulas para o quarto? - Vendo o sangue subir-lhe ao rosto, que ele percebeu uma chocara. Mas continuou cheio de ironia: - Ora, vamos! Não vá me dizer que como Frertas um conservam completamente ignorante dos _Fatos da vida_. Durante as férias DEVE ter se encontrado com rapazinhos atraentes, mais que desejosos de acrescentar algum conhecimento prático à sua teoria. -Não!

O protesto horrorizado silencio-o por uns momentos, e Bella endireitou-se no banco, O Corpo Trêmulo, uma mente Incapaz de Analisar o porquê daquela reação tão forte. Afinal, muitas de suas colegas tinham passado pela experiência que o conde descrevera com tanto escárnio. E ela não era tão ingênua um ponto de saber que não incluíam as relações humanas mais que os fatos frios e secos ensinados pelas freiras durante as aulas de Biologia.

- Não?

O conde saiu da estrada, a Volvo Estacionando o campo ao lado de um. Distraidamente, Bella notou que uma Plantação estendia-se por uma longa distância e que um velho castelo de Pedras, Erguendo-se precariamente entre duas ou três colinas, marcava o inicio de serras. Tinha o rosto voltado para o lado, e sentiu um arrepio de medo quando o conde segurou o seu queixo, forçando-a um virar-se e fitá-lo nos olhos verdes e enigmáticos.

- Não? - Repetiu ele, com ar inquisitivo. - Nem mesmo um beijo roubado, _Ma Jolie?_

Percebendo a ironia trás da pergunta, Corou Bella, odiando o modo como ele expunha sua vida, suas inadequações, principalmente porque passara muitas horas acordada na cama, imaginando como seria viver como experiências Nas mesmas de que suas colegas Falavam tanto. -Não havia ninguém para roubar beijos por trás das paredes do Convento afinal retrucou - com coragem, - Meu pai também não me deixava passar como com as minhas amigas férias e. .. - Interrompeu-se, detestando ter se aberto tanto com ele. Agora, o conde sem duvida uma contaria seu pai o que dissera. E seu pai teria toda razão em julga-la desleal e tola.

- Então!

Bella teve a impressão de que o olhar masculino queimava uma carne macia de sues lábios. Gostaria que ele olhasse para outro lado, mas o conde Cullen ainda segurava-lhe o queixo, e um tremor percorreu-a da cabeça aos pés quando sentiu o deslizar o polegar pela curva de seu rosto. Entreabriu os lábio para deixar escapar um pequeno som de protesto. No entanto, o som se Transformou nuna exclamação chocada quando o conde esfregou o dedo em seu lábio inferior, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe agarrava os pulsos, como se soubesse que ela tinha a intenção de empurra-lo para longe.

A cabeça cor de bronze, aproximou-se, eo ruir dos lábios masculinos Bella fez gelar mais ainda, confusa pelas emoções conflitantes que assolavam a. De um lado, havia choque e indignação por ele desrespeitar de tal modo a amizade que tinha com seu pai, do outro, havia aquela sensação estranha, langorosa, que um fazia ter vontade de passar os braços pelos ombros dele, de sentir a forma do corpo forte e másculo, enquanto a boca sobre a sua continuava a. ..

Com um grito horrorizado, Bella afastou-se bruscamente, os enormes olhos em seu rosto pequeno, os dedos incertos procurando os lábios macios e trêmulos. Seria compaixão que via nos olhos dele? Ou era apenas desprezo por sua falta de experiência?

- Então, _ma petite?_ Sua curiosidade está satisfeita? Não mais inveja como experiências de suas amigas?

Bella Fitou-o, o coração cheio de ódio e desprezo. Nem seus pensamentos mais secretos Estavam a salvo daquele homem. Seria possível que também o Conde soubesse que havia olhado para os lábios dele, imaginando como seria tê-los sobre o seus? Chocada e perturbada, tinha abafado esse pensamento antes mesmo que tomasse forma, mas de algum modo ele descobrira.

- O que foi? Por acaso as freiras lhe dissera que tais intimidades só Devem ser compartilhadas com seu marido? Que Toca ninguém deve-la a não ser ele?

- Não sou tão boba,_ monsieur_ - Conseguiu murmurar Bella - Sei muito bem que se diverte em ... em me atormentar.

- Isabella, você é tão absurda!

Ouviu-o rir baixo, enquanto dava a partida no carro e voltava para a estrada. Seria casado? Teria família? -Há uma cidadezinha alguns quilômetro à frente, onde Poderemos passar a noite - O Conde anunciou, enquanto o Volvo cobria quilômetros após quilômetro - O hotel foi a residência de uma família, mas o governo adquiriu-a e abriu uma Hostería exclusiva.

Pouco depois alcançaram a cidade, atravessando-a em direção ao castelo que Bella notara antes que, para sua surpresa era, um Hostería que o conde Cullen havia mencionado.

- Um cenário que combina com você, Isabella - ele comentou com indolência, detendo o carro. - Vamos perguntar se eles pueden lhe dar um quarto na torre. Você tem toda a inocência inviolável de uma princesa de conto de fadas.

Eles não deram um quarto na torres, mas era o que recebeu de um luxo a que não estava acostumada, admitiu Bella, alisando uma colcha de cetim sobre uma cama de quatro colunas, que dominava o ambiente. Ao lado havia um banheiro. E ela prendeu os cabelos doloridos na água quente e perfumada que enchera com a banheira.

A noite havia caído O Conde sugeria que jantasse no quarto, e ela não havia discutido. Não estava com fome, só queria dormir. No dia seguinte, veria o pai. Por que não se sentia mais animada com essa perspectiva? Talvez estivessem seus sentidos amortecidos por toda uma agitação que tivera durante o dia, depois da vida tão calma do convento. Saindo da banheira, Bella Começou a se enxugar, estudando seu reflexo no espelho de corpo inteiro, o olhar atraído para os seios firmes e rijos, uma pele sedosa e macia. Uma estranha sensação nasceu em seu ventre, quando se lembrou como o conde Cullen uma beijara. Não devia pensar naquilo! Tremendo, procurou o roupão, só então se lembrando de que o deixara no quarto.

Percebeu que alguém estivera em seu quarto assim que abriu a porta do banheiro. Como ACESAS Estavam Luzes, uma camisola sobre a cama, e um carrinho térmico fora colocado junto a uma pequena mesa. Seu jantar, sem dúvida. Estacando caminhou para a cama, paralisada com o choque de ver algo se mover nas sombras, além da claridade proporcionada pelos Abajures.

A figura do Conde destacou-se na escuridão.

Todos os seus instintos gritavam-lhe que escondesse sua nudez, mas, estranhamente, não conseguiu se mover, fitando-o com Imobilizador terror. Ele estudava seu corpo com um interesse clínico que acabou por deixa-la vencer seu medo, liberando-a para pegar o roupão mãos tremulas com. Bella desejou que estivesse ali o roupão velho, em vez daquele pedaço de seda transparente que mal conseguia cobri-la.

-Desculpe, Isabella. Não percebi que você não tinha me ouvido. - Era uma primeira vez que ele lhe pedia desculpas, e ela sentiu que eram sinceras. - Eu bati, mas obviamente você não me escutou. Nosso jantar já veio. Venha se sentar.

Bella notou que ele também havia trocado de roupa. O terno formal cedera lugar uma calças escuras, modelavam lhe que as coxas, ea uma camisa de seda, que ainda fez uma mais consciente do corpo masculino que se encontrava por baixo. Quando ambos sentados Estavam, o conde indicou o carrinho e sorriu, perguntando a ela se queria servi-lo ou preferia que ele o fizesse.

Essa, pelo menos, era uma área na qual ela se dava bem, Bella pensou, aproximando-se do carrinho. No convento, todas as garotas eram ensinadas anfitriãs A SEREM perfeitas, e mesmo os olhos fixos nela fazer com Conde, conseguiu servir uma sopa de forma correta e elegante.

- Parece que o seu convento prima por ensinar como Antiquadas mais virtudes, de preferência uma arte feminina, em detrimento das habilidades para o comercio - O Conde comentou, quando uma garota tirou os pratos de sopa serviu o prato principal, uma suculenta _paella._ -Muitas alunas provém de Países da América Latina. Seus pais arranjam os para casamento e elas, pertencem como sempre um famílias ricas e proeminentes, é importante que Sejam Capazes de se portar de maneira correta.

- E você é uma exceção à regra? Não lhe arranjaram nenhum casamento?

A expressão revoltada de Bella foi uma resposta suficiente.

- Então, quais são seus planos para o futuro: - O Conde Continuou, sorrindo torto - Espera agir como anfitriã para o seu pai?

Bella, após sentir seu coração perder uma batida ao perceber o sorriso do homem a frente sua, processou uma impressão de que aquilo era mesmo o que ia acontecer. Em sua opinião, depois de colocá-la no convento, seu pai se voltara para outros assuntos. Como inglesa, ela abominava a idéia de um casamento arranjado, e muitas vezes desejara, cheia de rebeldia, que o pai lhe tivesse proporcionado uma educação mais usual. Talvez agora conseguisse persuadi-lo a deixa-la ir para uma universidade, adquirir conhecimentos alguns comerciais.

-O que o faz, senhor conde? - Perguntou com delicadeza lembrando-se das aulas das Freiras sobre conversação.

Um sorriso surgiu nenhuma masculina canto da boca, eo detestou por rir-se dela.

- Foi uma boa tentativa, _ma petite_ - Caçoou ele, observando-a apertar os Talheres com mais força - Mas é de mostrar um traje pouco mais de entusiasmo. Sua pergunta hesitante me faz lembrar uma criança recitando uma lição. Mesmo assim vou lhe responder Afinal, como qualquer outro talento, a arte da conversação só se adquire com a prática.

Sem nenhum motivo aparente, as palavras do conde Cullen fizeram-na se lembrar do modo como ele a beijara. Será que ele também achava um lamentavelmente deficiente naquele campo? Mas, afinal, o que lhe importava uma opinião dele?

- Como eu já lhe disse, minha mãe era russa. A família de meu pai é dona de vários Vinhedos, perto de Beaune. Alguns dos Vinhos Produzimos que estão dentro da categoria a que se chama de _premier cru._ - Vendo a expressão de Bella, ele sorriu. - Então Ah, as freiras lhe ensinaram algumas coisas do mundo, não é, _chérie? _

- Eu conheço como grandes safras ea classificação dos Vinhos.

- Ah, então entenderá quando eu lhe disser que os vinhos são vinhos Cullen_ premier cru._ Foi assim no tempo de meu avô, e continua sendo durante o meu. Tenho outras propriedades, perto de Nice, que visito no verão. No inverno fico em Paris, onde tenho um apartamento. Sou considerado um homem rico Modernamente, talvez não o suficiente para Receber uma das gracinhas do seu convento como noiva, _ma petite,_ Mas também não sou um pobretão.

-Não é casado, então? - Perguntou Bella. E continuou quando ele Meneou a cabeça, hesitante: - Não tem família?

Seria sua imaginação ou ele mesmo teria feito uma pausa mínima, antes de responder? De qualquer modo, não havia traço de hesitação na sua voz, quando respondeu com firmeza:

- Não tenho ninguém. Um dia, vou me casar. Devo ao meu nome Assegurar que haja alguém depois de mim, mas este dia ainda não chegou. É tradição em minha família que os homens não se casem cedo. Meu pai, Carlisle, tinha quarenta anos quando se casou com minha mãe.

Por um momento, com a luz dos Abajures-lhe lançando sombras sobre o rosto, o conde lhe pareceu sinistro e distante, russo mais do que francês. E Reconheceu Bella, com o coração batendo forte, que por mais sofisticado que ele pudesse ser, em algum lugar, por baixo daquela delicadeza e elegância, estava escondida toda a paixão implacável da raça russa.

- O que foi, _Ma Jolie?_ Também não percebera que ele a observava, estudando uma expressão pensativa de seus olhos ea vulnerabilidade de sua boca.

- Nada. Eu só estava pensando em meu pai. Faz tanto tempo que não o vejo.

- E tem medo de que se reencontrem Estranhos Como? Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza de que você é tudo o que espera seu pai ... e muito mais. Muito, muito mais!

Tentando entender o que ele lhe dissera, pos Bella-se a tomar seu sorvete de baunilha, observando-o comer com biscoito queijo. Mesmo contra a vontade, sentia-se fascinada pelos traços do rosto sombrio e perfeito e os dedos longos e masculinos.

- Já é hora de você ir para a cama - O Conde Cullen anunciou, finalmente - Está dormindo em pé. Ainda é tão criança ... Quer que eu a leve para a cama e lhe dê um beijo de boa noite? - Riu baixinho, notando o leve gesto de recusa que fez ela - É tão confuso, não é? Como uma coisa lhe disseram Freiras, eo seu corpo diz outra.

Levantou-se e deu uma volta na mesa, inclinando-se para tomá-la nos braços como se não pesasse mais que uma criança, levando-a para uma cama com o rosto enterrado em seu ombro. Os sentidos de cheiro Bella avidamente absorveram aquele e aquele contanto, enquanto ele puxava os lençóis ea colocava sobre o colchão. O Conde cobriu-a depois, deixando que os dedos repousassem Por um instante sobre o ombro feminino, antes de se retirar. Ela não sabia dizer se foi alívio ou decepção que atingiu seu corpo de forma tão dolorosa quando a porta se fechou atrás dele. Mas, certamente, era de alivio. Não podia ter desejado que ele a beijasse de novo!

- Se está pronta, acho melhor continuarmos a viagem.

Durante o café da manhã, eles tinham pãezinhos quentes comidos com geléia fresca e maçã, e Bella estava satisfeita. Seus cabelos não haviam perdido o novo estilo, e ela não achara difícil maquilar-se, apesar do tremor nas mãos. Sem duvida esse tremor era uma conseqüência do fato de saber que teria que Enfrentar o conde Ainda Uma Vez.

No entanto, não precisava ter se preocupado, pois Zombeteiro o homem e quase assustador da noite anterior um lugar cedera um cavalheiro sorridente, ligeiramente fraterna, reconhecer Conseguirá que não.

Viajaram uma manhã inteira, com o conde inserindo CD atrás de CD's no painel do gravador, o que eliminou uma Necessidade de conversarem, Permitindo que um jovem se concentrasse cenário não, embalada pela música. Entretanto, em uma das trocas de CD's do Conde, Bella Reconheceu uma melodia familiar.

-- _Clair de Lune?_

O Conde desviou por um momento a estrada da atenção e virou-se para ela surpreso, ligeiramente.

- Gosta de Debussy,_ ma petite?_

Bella Encolheu-se ligeiramente, ainda desacostumada um ser observada por homens, especialmente por homens como ele.

- Gosto e. .. e essa é uma de minhas favoritas.

Apesar de Bella virar-se para frente, sentiu os olhos do conde novamente em si. Em sua visão panorâmica, observou-o torto sorrir e murmurar algo ininteligível.

Na hora do almoço, o conde entrou numa cidadezinha francesa. Estacionou o carro no Pátio do que, segundo ele contou, um dia já fora uma famosa estalagem.

A velha era da construção, com as paredes recobertas por uma trepadeira, de cujos galhos pendiam ramos de flores vermelhas. O proprietário levou-os pessoalmente uma uma mesa, ficando por perto solícito com ar, para aconselhar a respeito do menu. A principio, Bella pensou que fosse porque ele conhecia o Conde, mas depois, quando ficaram a sós, o conde lhe explicou que, DOAS Na maioria casas francesas, o almoço era considerado uma refeição principal do dia. E aquele Aubergue tinha uma reputação das melhores, tanto em relação à comida quanto ao tratamento dispensado aos FREGUESES.

- Como vamos passar o resto da tarde viajando, acho melhor comermos algo leve sugeriu - ele, com um sorriso bem-humorado - Quer que eu escolha para você?

Recusando com um gesto de cabeça, Bella pegou o menu. Bem como ensinavam Freiras, e quando terminou de fazer sua escolha, passando-a ao garçom, teve a satisfação de ver que não falhara.

A comida mostrou ser tudo o que ela esperava, e não cometera o erro de pedir algo mais pesado. As refeições leves não eram Convento sempre, cuidadosamente balanceadas, e ela escolhera automatically com a mesma precisão cuidadosa. Para sua surpresa, também ele escolha fóruns bastante cuidadoso na, mostrando  
preferência pelo valor dos alimentos nutritivo do que apenas pelo gosto.

- Você me surpreende,_ ma petite_ - Disse ele, quando o garçom se afastou - Pensei que o gosto pelos doces fosse uma prerrogativa das jovens.

- Sorvetes e doces melados, _monsieur_? - Perguntou Bella com um sorriso, meneando a cabeça enquanto explicava as aulas que todas as alunas recebiam da nutricionista do Convento. -Em resumo, nós somos o que comemos - concluiu ele, quando ela chegou ao fim. - Até certo ponto isso é valido, mas temos que mostrar uma certa indulgência por outros ... Desejos. Ninguém é uma maquina funcionando um poder de combustível, é preciso levar em conta as Necessidades dos sentidos.

- O senhor não tomou vinho em sua refeição. Nem escolheu uma comida muito rica.

- O fato de estar dirigindo-me impedem de saborear um vinho como se deve. E quanto a comida ... - O conde Fitou-a, e Bella estremeceu de leve. - Não se engane. Por mais boa e nutritiva que seja esta comida, se ela não for servida atraente de um jeito, eu não a tocaria. Nós temos sentidos para que possamos aproveitar o que nos cerca, seja Através doa ato ou do paladar, Isabella.

Enquanto falava, ele pousou os olhos dela sem corpo, e Bella teve a sensação de estar quase sendo tocada. Como seria fazer amor com um homem como aquele? Mas logo ficou tão assustada pelo direção de seus pensamentos que não percebeu que seus olhos refletiam o que pensava, e que o homem Sentado a sua frente observava-um com atenção. Tentando olvidar-se das sensações que lhe causava o homem, uma garota desviou o assunto.

- Não gosto de Isabella, conde. - Ela disse, após limpar seus lábios suavemente com o guarda-napo ao seu colo - Prefiro Bella.

O Conde Cullen ofereceu-lhe um de seus sorrisos tortos e inclinou-se para frente, aproximando-se.

- Tentando Criar mais intimidade, _ma petite_?

Bella, corada, nervoasamente agarrou o copo de água à sua frente. Tentando pôr em ordem seus pensamentos, procurou uma resposta e compenetrada Lucida, exaustivamente treinada pelas freiras.

- Desculpe-me pelo mau jeito, Cullen conde, é que .. - Bella, ainda corada e com uma voz arrastada, TENTAVA valentemente preservar uma dignidade - Todos no Convento tratavam-me por Bella.

O homem voltou a sorrir.

- Certo. Tentarei, _Bella._

E, naquele momento, Bella arrependeu-se de ter contado o-lo, nunca imaginaria que uma pronúncia que com o apelido saia da boca do Conde, acrescida da forma com os dois que "L" faziam a língua dele tocar manhosamente seu palato, Nela pudessem causar sensações tão desconcertantes. E, agora, percebia que sequer sabia o nome dele. Apesar de roer-se de curiosidade, não cometeria outra gafe de pergunta-lo.

A tarde já ia avançada quando o conde lhe disse que Estavam entrando na Borgonha, região da França onde ficava uma propriedade a que se dirigiam. O cenário da Cote-d'Or fez com que ela prendesse a respiração, encantada com um dos Vinhedos Visão, de belos _châteaux_ e antigas casas de fazenda. Um palavras clos aparecia cada vez mais nas Tabuletas. E o conde Cullen explicou-lhe que se referia um Vinhedos fechados, um dia que tinham pertencido um conventos ou monasterios, mas que ainda conservavam seus muros. -Seus Vinhedos são assim também? - Perguntou Bella, com uma vontade repentina de saber mais a respeito dele.

- Não. As terras Cullen são muito extensas para Serem Muradas, mas temos um pequeno clos não muito longe ... da casa.

Ele não parecia mais disposto a falar, e Bella recaiu No Silêncio, muito tensa, embora não soubesse o porquê.

Afinal, saíram da estrada principal, tomando uma estradinha mal asfaltada, por cepillada Vinhedos. Era tão estreita que quase não continha o Volvo.

-Os Vinhedos Cullen - esclareceu o conde - Nossos Vinhedos são dos mais extensos da região. Meu primeiro antepassado a vir para cá disse que teria todas as terras em direções, em volta das sua casa, indo tão longe quanto to achieve pudesse Vista. Apesar das muitas dificuldades por que minha família passou, isso ainda é verdade, hoje em dia. - Fez uma pausa, apontando para um agrupamento de edifícios baixos e longos, a distância. - Naquele lugar é que engarrafamos o vinho. Laurent Duval, meu administrador, lá vive com a família. Muitos pequenos viticultores locais também nossas instalações usam.

De repente, surgiu um bosque fechado na frente deles, tão estranho naquela região coberta de Vinhedos, que Bella pegou de surpresa. O sol, que estivera escondido atrás de uma nuvem acinzentada apareceu inesperadamente, fazendo brilhar algo atrás das arvores. E logo Estavam entre elas. O Conde explicando que muitas eram raros espécimes, plantas por seus antepassados para um parque Criar "ao estilo tradução". Para além do Jardins SoleneS havia Bosque, e no fim do caminho ...

Bella arregalou os olhos ao ver o lago com o _château_ Elevando-se dele. Era uma visão branca, de contos de fada, repousando junto às águas prateadas, como uma miragem. Uma antiga ponte levadiça cobria o lago na sua parte mais estreita. As Rodas que repercutiam quando um Volvo cruzaram, passando em seguida por baixo de um arco de pedra e num pátio Penetrando, onde estacionaram ao lado de uma porta arredondada e cheia de cravos de ferro.

- Parece ... Parecer coisa de contos de fadas - ela balbuciou fascinada com o que via. Uma "casa", dissera o conde ... Tolamente, ela esperava encontrar uma casa de fazenda, e não aquele palácio encantador, com suas torres, jardins e um lago.

- A Bella Adormecida, talvez? - O Conde sugeriu, soltando o cinto de segurança e abrindo a porta. - Eu lhe garanto que não há nenhuma princesa cativa aqui, _ma chérie_. Venha Mas, depois eu pego suas malas. - Sorriu, vendo a expressão dela. - Estava esperando um exército de cortesãos? Esses dias acabaram. A Maioria dos quartos do palácio está em desuso. Tenho uma suite no edificio principal, que é cuidada por Aro, meu ... "Faz-tudo". A propósito, é melhor que você Esteja prevenida, antes de encontrá-lo. Ele trabalha para nós e ficou muito ferido na explosão do carro que matou meus pais. Meu pai ocupava um posto no governo, na época da rebelião da Argélia. Jogaram uma bomba no carro dele. Minha mãe e ele morreram na hora, mas Aro, que estava dirigindo, foi Atirado longe. Ficou muito queimado e, desde o acidente, nunca mais falou.

O conde retirou uma folha de seus cabelos cor de bronze, em gesto displicente, para depois finalizar - Também perdeu a Capacidade de ouvir.

-Coitado! - Exclamou chocada Bella, o que lhe valeu um olhar irônico do Conde, enquanto ele a ajudava a descer do carro.

- É melhor você não manifestar esse tipo de sentimento diante de Aro. Ele não é homem que goste de ... Piedade. - E, antecipando a próxima pergunta de Bella, Continuou: - Eu tinha catorze anos, quando isso aconteceu. Na época, fiquei muito amargo. Mas tudo na vida passa, e eu tinha ...

- Aro? - Completou Bella, cheia de compaixão pela dor que acabava de vislumbrar nos olhos dele.

- Aro? Ah, sim, eu tinha Aro.

Deixando para trás Bella, o conde cruzou o pátio e abriu uma pesada porta. Ela o seguiu, sentindo um calafrio ao dar com o vasto salão. O chão era coberto por mármore, num desenho de losangos pretos e brancos, pelas escadas continuavam que, graciosamente sustentadas por colunas de mármore, com portas de mogno polido abrindo-se ao longo das paredes, a intervalos regulares.

- Por aqui. - O conde tocou-a sem braço, indicando uma das portas. - Só usamos uma parte central do _château_, Agora. Esta é uma biblioteca. Depois eu lhe mostro os cômodos.

A biblioteca era Forrada de lambris de madeira, com uma enorme lareira de mármore e um tapete em tons esmaecidos de verde, rosa e amarelo, que desconfiou Bella Ser Um Aubusson. Cortinas de veludo verde-pálido pendiam das janelas, e uma Escrivaninha fóruns Colocada nenhum lugar onde se podia Obter o máximo beneficio da luz do dia. A biblioteca também me serve de escritório - O Conde explicou Cullen - agora vou lhe mostrar o resto,. Aro pode preparar nosso jantar depois.

Enquanto iam de cômodo em cômodo, Bella não pode deixar de pensar que o tal Aro devia trabalhar de sol a sol, cuidando de um lugar tão grande. Mas logo o conde lhe explicou que recebiam ajuda da vila, Necessário era quando.

- Depois da vindima, chega a hora de nosso entretermos compradores, e ai o _château_ reviver. Mas você parece cansada. Vou levá-la para seu quarto.

O mármore das escadas fez gelar uma sola fina de suas sandálias, eo lustre de cristal, pendendo do teto refletia a luz do sol poente como um prisma colorido enorme, quase a cegou com seu brilho. O patamar formava uma galeria, com as paredes cobertas de seda verde-claro, e Bella imaginou quem teria escolhido uma decoração, recente obviamente, quem e faria papel de anfitriã para o conde, quando ele recebia os compradores.

Abrindo uma das portas, o conde indicou com um gesto, que entrasse.

Era um cômodo gigantesco, com uma cama em estilo Império, Cujo reposteiro tinha Sido puxado para trás a fim de revelar uma rosa que o sustentava, presa ao teto e recoberta com ouro e esmalte. Uma espreguiçadeira revestida com o mesmo creme brocado e rosa do reposteiro descansava ao pé da cama, combinando às mil maravilhas com as duas Bergère diante da lareira ea mobília delicada em branco imperial e dourado, que fez Bella prender a respiração, deslumbrada. -O banheiro eo quarto de vestir ficam ali - disse o conde, indicando outra porta. - Vou deixá-la aqui, enquanto vou atrás de Aro. Ele trara suas malas.

Quando ficou só, Bella caminhou até a janela. Já estava escuro lá fora, e só pode ver o brilho do lago e os jardins se estendendo até o cinturão de árvores. Enquanto investigava o banheiro, ouviu o barulho da porta do quarto se abrindo e fechando, e deduzindo que devia ser Aro com suas malas. O banheiro era maravilhoso, obviamente uma estrutura moderna. Três paredes, o chão, como peças sanitárias ea enorme banheira embutida no solo eram de Mármore. Uma parede espelhada totalmente restante época.

O Quarto de vestir, que atravessava a caminho do banheiro, era recoberto de Armários, espelhos com todos e, pensando que seria demais esperar que Aro desfizesse suas malas, Bella voltou para lá, pondo-se um escolher as roupas que usaria na Manhã Seguinte . Não se pretendia trocar para jantar - sua intenção era apenas se um pouco e lavar Retocar Maquilagem um.

Exatamente quando chegaria seu pai? Ela abafou um certo desaponto por não tê-lo encontrado lá, raciocinando que isso havia acontecido provavelmente por ele estar muito ocupado os negócios com. Senão, não teria mandado o conde Cullen ir buscá-la.

Despindo-se, Bella voltou ao banheiro para lavar-se. Meia hora depois, com os cabelos penteados retocada Maquilagem EA, saiu para a galeria. Seus passos ecoaram pela escadaria ruidosamente. Ao chegar ao salão, uma porta abriu-se sob a escada e surgiu um homem. Ela adivinhou de quem era imediato, pois ele tinha o rosto marcado por cicatrizes e os cabelos Grisalhos. Havia mais curiosidade que Embaraço no olhar que ele lhe lançou e, tentando se portar com naturalidade, disse Bella:

- Você Deve Ser Aro. Eu sou Bella Swan e. .. - Parou de falar ao se lembrar de que era surdo e mudo Aro. Fitou-o sentindo-se mais desajeitada do que nunca, e foi com alivio que viu o conde descer as escadas.

Ao contrario dela, ele se Trocará, e agora estava com uma camisa de algodão e calças escuras que uma súbita Tomaram e profundamente consciente dele, não como amigo de seu pai, mas como homem. Com o coração disparado eo corpo rígido como o mármore que um cercava, Bella não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela figura viril à sua frente. Mal percebeu os sinais que ele fez uma Bella ea compreensão que Brilhou nos olhos escuros não criado, antes de se virar para a porta.

- O jantar está quase pronto. Não precisa me olhar desse modo - O Conde comentou, interpretando errado a expressão chocada do rosto feminino. - Aro é um excelente cozinheiro.

A sala de jantar resplandecia com o brilho da madeira polida, cristal e prata, e Bella Comparou mentalmente essa magnificência com o refeitório do convento. Dois pratos foram servidos e comidos em silêncio. Bella limitou-se a bebericar o vinho que lhe fora servido. Recusou o doce de sobremesa, observando o conde Cullen servir-se de um queijo local, chamado _Chaource_. Ele lhe ofereceu um pouco, mas de novo ela Meneou uma cabeça em negativa. Estava cansada da longa viagem e com a mente embotada por tanto quadro na parede chamou sua atenção e pós-se a estudá-lo.

Relativamente Era moderno e retratava uma mulher loira, de ar orgulhoso e um pouco arrogante, mas que parecia esconder uma certa rebeldia por baixo da mascara de elegância convencional.

- É ... é sua mãe? - Perguntou, hesitante.

O Conde virou a cabeça e estudou o retrato Por um momento, antes de responder em tom áspero em sua voz de veludo:

- Não. É a minha irmã, Tanya. Já morreu. Ela se suicidou.

Bella olhou de novo para o retrato, achando que tinha ouvido mal. O que poderia levar uma linda mulher tão orgulhosa e um tirar a própria vida? Tom amargo Só percebeu que tinha feito uma pergunta em voz alta quando o conde respondeu, num:

- Um homem, é claro,_ ma petite._ Um homem e uma vergonha de ser descartada.

Bella estremeceu, Incapaz de tirar os olhos do quadro.

- Aconteceu há seis meses - O Conde Continuou - Eu estava em Paris e Tanya no Caribe, com o amante. Acho que ela tinha esperanças de que ele acabasse com ela se cansando, mas eu sabia que isso jamais aconteceria. Já a tinha avisado, mas ela não quis me ouvir. No fim, Tanya preferiu tirar a própria vida a Enfrentar o fato de Ter Sido abandonada por ele.

- Ele ... Ele se apaixonou por outra pessoa? - Quantas novas impressões.

- Não. Tanya não passava de diversão que não Cabia mais na vida dele. Até o último momento uma coitada Continuou a se iludir com a idéia de que ele a amava. Mas a morte Vingada será. Ele não ficará impune, depois de envergonhar nossa família.

A ultima frase foi dita num tom de voz tão baixo que mal Bella conseguiu ouvi-la.

- Tanya ... - Ela murmurou, num tom inquisitivo. - É um nome russo?

- Tão russo quanto o meu segundo nome, que é Alexei. Chamo-me Eduardo Alexei.  
Minha mãe insistiu nisso. Ela não pode passar aos filhos uma herança a que tinha direito ... Ela era uma princesa, uma princesa Esme Vassiliki ... Mas nos deu nomes de sua família. Alexei era o pai dela.

E era o sangue russo que Exigia que ele vingasse uma irmã, Bella percebeu intuitivamente, sentindo uma selvageria eo orgulho que Existiam por baixo daquele verniz de sofisticação francesa.

- Quem era o amante de Tanya? - Perguntou, sem saber o motivo.

- Acho que é Capaz você adivinhar de - O Conde responde devagarzinho, olhando-a nos olhos enquanto se levantava e se aproximava. - O Seu pai era o amante de Tanya, Isabella - disse, baixinho. Tão baixinho que, por um momento, ela não percebeu o perigo Envolvendo-a.

- Meu pai? Mas ... O senhor e ele são amigos! Por que foi me buscar então, se ...

- Como você é ingênua, _ma belle_! Seu pai não sabe nada a meu respeito, além do fato de que sou irmão de Tanya. No entanto, eu sei muito a respeito dele. Eu quis saber. Descobri, por exemplo, que ele tinha uma filha. Uma criança inocente, mantida longe do mundo e uma criada de forma Permanecer pura de corpo e espírito. Uma criança que ele pretendia usar para Alcançar o poder que sempre quis._ Você,_ Isabella.

À meia-luz, os olhos brilhavam perigosamente do Conde, duros e frios como esmeraldas. Bella sentiu-se sufocar pelo medo, enquanto TENTAVA entender o que ele dizia.

- Quando minha irmã se matou, eu jurei que um vingaria. Meu sangue russo exige que eu me vingue, apesar do lado francês zombar da minha paixão. E desta vez o lado russo venceu, embora eu tenha que admitir que o Espírito francês me ajudou uma planejar o que faria, com todo o cuidado. Minha primeira reação foi tirar a vida de seu pai, como ele havia tirado de um Tanya.

Estremeceu Bella. Bem podia imaginar aquele homem atraente como um predador matando seu pai, fechando os dedos em torno do pescoço dele e exigindo que sofresse tanto quanto Tanya sofrera.

- No entanto Pensando melhor, decidi que isso não era o bastante. Além disso, não tenho vontade de passar o resto da minha vida na prisão. Não, tinha que haver um jeito melhor! Seu pai tinha que ter um ponto fraco. Então, num jantar em Paris, completamente por acaso, descobri. Vai ficar surpresa de saber, ma petite! Mas você foi o assunto da conversa à mesa noite, aquela.

Bella encarava o homem de cabelos acobreados atônita, tentando imaginar o que viria em seguida.

-Minha companheira - Continuou o conde -, Cujo nome agora não importa, me falou do casamento que seu pai planejava para você, com o herdeiro dos Newton. Parece que ele fez a tolice de tomar dinheiro emprestado, com base nas esperanças que tinha de se Tornar herdeiro do avô, imagine só! Os Newton são uma família poderosa e antiga, Cujas noivas são sempre escolhida a dedo. Normalmente, elas são também ricas, mas o numero de mulheres ricas, nobres e virgens Corpo de caráter e está diminuindo rapidamente. No entanto, seu pai tomou o cuidado de Garantir que você preenchesse os três últimos requisitos - Fez uma pausa, observando-a maliciosamente.

Bella dizia nada, assustada, e ele Continuou:

- Vocês não ter pueden mais uma fortuna, porém seu nome é também antigo e Aristocrata, e Isabelle Newton, uma mãe de Mike, prefere que o filho tenha uma noiva facilmente moldável e ensinada Capaz de ser. Uma jovem noiva e principalmente da Sadia, que dara Herdeiros ao filho dela, uma moça de virtudes inatacáveis. E quem melhor que uma filha de seu sócio de negócios, uma garota que pode trazer como dote todas essas coisas? Em troca da sua inocência, seu pai Receberá uma maior participação nos negócios de Newton, participação que naturalmente será passada a você e depois aos seus filhos, quando ele morrer. Mas, como eu disse, ele já fez uso do que ainda vai Receber, Investindo num complexo de férias Caribe não, que não está rendendo o que deveria, devo dizer! Antes do fim do verão, Sir Charlie Pretende lançar mão do ultimo investimento que lhe resta: VOCÊ. Ou pretendia, pelo menos.

O conde se afastou, indo para diante da lareira, de costas para Bella. Seria verdade? Seu pai tivera mesmo intenção de lhe arranjar tal casamento? Naturalmente, não Deveria estar chocada. Afinal, era Serem preparadas para para casamentos desse tipo que muitas meninas iam para o convento. No entanto, nunca imaginara que isso pudesse acontecer com ela. E o conde, sugerindo que seu pai era o responsável pela morte da irmã dele ... Que idéia absurda!

Lutando com seus sentimentos, tudo que conseguiu dizer Bella FOI UM Rouco Roucas Palavras e nervosas.

- Não acredito no Senhor. Meu pai nunca ...

- Transaria com minha irmã? Nunca a descartaria como um brinquedo não mais desejado? Não a destruiria e humilharia públicamente, forçando-a tirar a própria vida? Pois eu lhe garanto que foi o que fez. Os jornais publicaram um espalhafato com noticia. Não guardei os recortes, mas posso consegui-lo para você, se quiser.

- Não! - Bella rejeitou a idéia de imediato, cheia de náuseas.

Seria possível que eu tivesse pai mesmo se portado de forma tão insensível? Mas não fora assim que ele a tratará vezes, Inúmeras? Não a deixara sem convento, passando a ignorá-la quase por completo? E também não lhe contara nada a respeito dos planos que tinha para ela.

Bella sentiu um calafrio, imaginando se não seria por isso que ele nunca permitira que saísse de férias com as amigas. Na certa queria que não se envolvesse com alguém de sua idade, um rapaz um quem poderia ceder seu corpo e assim se desvalorizar aos olhos dos Newton. Parecia incrível, mas mesmo assim ela sentiu que o conde dissera a verdade.

-Não entendo, - afinal murmurou. - Se o senhor é inimigo do meu pai, por que ...

- A tirei do convento?

O conde virou-se, examinando um Amedrontada expressão e ao mesmo tempo resoluta com que ela o fitava, enquanto TENTAVA entender o que acontecia. Quando finalmente Tornou falar um, o conde o fez com sua voz suave habitual, potente e não menos amedrontadora.

- Quero que saiba que não lhe desejo mal nenhum, mas é só Através de você que posso Atingir seu pai como ele atingiu Tanya. Não, não pretendo matá-lo assegurou -, sorrindo torto, vendo-a empalidecer. - Fim E ele também não Porá a própria vida, como fez minha irmã. Não é desse tipo de homem, Definitvamente! Mas, se o seu casamento não for em frente, ele estará Financeiramente arruinado. Deixará de o ser querido da _Cote d'Azur_, O acompanhante de atrizes e modelos, com entrada garantida em todos os cassinos. E isso destruirá o tão bem quanto ele destruiu Tanya. Ver esse voltar costas ao mundo como seu pai, como acontecerá com certeza, será uma vingança mais que suficiente.

- Pretende Mas como conseguir isso? Não pode Manter-me aqui para sempre, e quando eu sair ...

-Seu casamento pode se realizar. - O conde balançou a cabeça, fitando-a com uma expressão que fez uma gelar. - Não prestou atenção que eu disse não, Isabella. Eu lhe contei que Isabelle em Newton procura uma noiva para o filho, e ela não aceitará nenhuma que seja maculada. Mike é um garotinho que já fez muitas e Extravagancias, dizem os rumores, espera com gosto o prazer de uma virgem noiva.

Afinal, uma implicação do que ele dizia atingiu-a, e Bella arregalou os olhos, protestando chocada: - Não!

- Sim - O Conde corrigiu. - E isso não é o pior, Isabella. Jamais gostei de seu pai, e agora o odeio pelo que fez com Tanya. Ela tinha vinte anos quando o conheceu, era jovem e cheia de esperança. Pensou que seu pai se casaria com ela e entregou-se a ele por amor. Imagine, uma ingênua igual a você! Mas, assim que aconteceu isso, ele lhe disse que o único lugar que poderia ocupar na vida de Sai era amante. Amando-o como o amava, aceitou Tanya. Eu fui obrigado a ver como o orgulho eo respeito da minha irmã foram-lhe roubados pouco a pouco, enquanto Charlie uma exibia ao mundo como uma prostituta. Acho que será um castigo justo se eu fizer o mesmo com a filha dele!

"Eu vou desmaiar", Bella pensou histericamente. Não podia estar ouvindo aquilo. Não podia estar ouvindo o conde lhe dizer, sem a menor emoção, que pretendia violenta-la e depois exibi-la públicamente como sua amante. Subitamente iniciou a lhe dizer que chegara tarde, que já se entregará um alguém, mas ele a interrompeu sem pestanejar.

- Não adianta,_ belle_ Isabella. Você já mostrou, de inúmeros jeitos, que ainda é inocente. Não pode deixar o _château_... Aro não a ajudará e. .. pela manhã ... pobrezinha!

O conde cínico sorriu e deu de ombros, e ela entendeu horrorizada, que ele pretendia começar sua vingança aquela noite. - Não precisa ter medo de que eu a machuque ou maltrate um. Não é a minha intenção punir uma sua pessoa, e até lamento que o que quero só POSSA ser conseguido Através de você. Com certeza não sofrerá mais nas minhas mãos Do que sofreria nas mãos de Mike ...

- A não ser pelo fato de que estaria casada com ele - Bella lembrou, com amargura.

Toda sua vida ouvirá as freiras dizendo que sexo, fora do casamento, era pecado. E nem por um instante chegara um pensar em fazê-lo com outra pessoa que não seu marido. Mesmo que estivesse apaixonada e casada, tinha medo do que teria a frente. E pensar nas mãos do conde em sua pele, seu corpo em ...

- Não! - Gritou, em pânico, fazendo com os lábios do Conde que se apertassem numa linha fina.

-Seus protestos só tornarão as coisas mais difíceis para você, Isabella. Neste castelo é a minha vontade que prevalece. Ficaremos aqui uma semana. Depois desse tempo, espero que já tenha perdido esse ar de inocentezinha. - O conde fez uma pausa, depois Continuou com calma, como se estivesse discutindo um qualquer assunto mundano. - Vamos para o Caribe, então. Tenho uma lá _Villa_, E é para o Caribe que vão as pessoas com quem seu pai anda, nesta época do ano. Sem dúvida ele estará de ótimo humor, pensando no casamento que acha que ocorrerá, no verão. Mas imagino que presenciará uma cena! Ficará surpreso ao ver você ao meu lado, uma mulher Devidamente marcada, completamente _minha. _

- Eu lhe contarei o que fez o senhor - gritou Bella. - Não poderá me Forçar a ficar, então. Irei embora ...

- Acha que seu pai um Receberá? De jeito nenhum, _ma petite._

- Por quanto ... - A Voz da garota embragada estava e ela se sentia acuado feito um cordeiro - Por quanto tempo terei que ficar?

- Pelo tempo que for necessário.

- E depois? - Ela quis saber, estremecendo de novo. As freiras com insistiram sempre que como alunas, uma vez tendão pecado, o caminho de uma garota se Tornava sombrio e frio, E Centenas De horríveis quadros torturantes e surgiam na mente de Bella. - Depois que tiver ... terminado comigo, o que será de mim? Nenhum homem vai me querer como esposa ...

-Isso não é verdade, e não foi o que eu disse. Não foi possível determinar que acredite que todos os homens se casam com virgens ... isso queiram ou. Você é uma garota muito linda, Isabella, muitos se sentirão atraídos por você. Tem inteligência e, como Dependendo de usa-la, PODERÁ ser feliz ou não na vida.

- O senhor se casaria com uma garota que ... Tivesse tido outros amantes?

- Se eu a amasse, se ela tivesse outras qualidades que eu quisesse, é claro que sim. A mentalidade com que você foi criada é muito estreita, Isabella. SE OS Newton não Fossem como São Paulo, seu pai jamais teria pensado em trocar sua inocência pelo dinheiro deles, e meus planos não dariam certo. Sob muitos pontos de vista, você é um produto artificial.

- E Pretende-me ... Porque violentar ...

- Não será uma Violação nos termos em que está pensando. Não tenho vontade de lhe causar dou ou degradação. Ao contrario, quero que veja seu pai que veio para mim de boa vontade.

A expressão de Bella trouxe um sorriso torto nos lábios dele.

- Nunca! - Protestou ela. - Eu não poderia! Não amo o senhor.

- Como você é criança! Mais ainda aprenderá. Nem sempre é preciso amor para encontrar prazer, Isabella.

Bella fechou os olhos numa agonia muda, Incapaz de entender o que estava lhe acontecendo. Podia mesmo acreditar que aquele homem frio e irônico, falando de forma tão razoável, quase despreocupada, pretendia violar seu corpo, privando-a de sua virgindade! Viu-o lançar um olhar ao relógio.

- Já é tarde e você DEVE estar cansada. Por que não vai para a cama?

Ergueu os olhos para os dele, mas o Conde não estava olhando para ela.

-Tenho algum trabalho para fazer. Nem pense em tentar escapar, princesa. As portas estão trancadas, uma ponte está erguida, e não a ajudará Aro. Ele tinha uma Devoção Fanática por minha irmã. Quer algo que uma ajude a dormir?

Por um momento, Bella sentiu vontade de aceitar. Se talvez ele subisse ea encontrasse dormindo, ... O quê? Mudasse de idéia? Dificilmente, depois de ter tido tanto trabalho para trazê-la até ali. Aquilo não fora feito com o calor do momento. O ódio dele havia esfriado e endurecido, e ele não desistiria do que planejara. A inteligência vivaz de Bella, mesmo com sua parca experiência de vida, dizia a ela que o Conde não seria demovido de forma alguma de sua vingança. Ele iria até o fim com seus planos, mesmo que tivesse Tritura de-la trajeto não.

- Não obrigada - respondeu formalmente, ainda envolta em pensamentos e com o corpo em pavor tremendo.


End file.
